rizzoliandislesfandomcom-20200222-history
Rebel Without a Pause
Rebel Without a Pause is the sixth episode of the second season, and the 16th episode overall, of the show, Rizzoli & Isles. Plot Maura's knowledge of American history becomes important as she and Jane try to solve a killing at a Revolutionary War re-enactment. Maura's mother visits. Recap ***This section contains SPOILERS. Read ahead at your own risk.*** Click here to skip to credits. The scene opens with a reenactment of a battle in Colonial Times and everyone watches. Suddenly a man in line gets shot by a real bullet and falls to the ground. Meanwhile, Jane, Maura and Angela are getting ready for Maura’s mother to come for a visit and Maura is stressing that she is not getting the right supplies to impress her mother. Jane tells her to relax and says that it is alright. Jane and Maura get a call to go into work. Maura tells Jane that she has to change and she says that she will change in the car. They arrive at the crime scene and Korsak and Barry are there. Korsak says that it was probably an accidental shooting. The victim is Gabe Buckner, a garbage man. Jane says that maybe it was a hit on him and Maura jokes that maybe someone killed Gabe because they didn’t want to recycle. Franke comes up and asks what he can do. Jane tells that he can get them coffee. Franke says that he is not going to be a Barista; he is trying to be a Detective. Barry says that he had to do several coffee runs when he was making Detective. Lt. Cavanaugh comes over and tells them for now it is an accident. A man yells and Jane asks him for his ID. His real name is Dr. Dwane Cravitz. He is a professor who runs the group that meets to reenact the battles. Maura comes over and says that she is a big fan of his work. Franke comes up and introduces Maggie McGee, Gabe’s girlfriend. They take her to the station to talk and she tells that everyone in the colonial group didn’t like Gabe because he wasn’t authentic with his attire. Meanwhile, Korsak goes into Maura’s medical room and asks about chest pain of a friend. Maura realizes that Korsak is asking for himself and says that he needs to see a specialist. Maura finds a bullet inside of Gabe’s body and they realize that the bullet that was fired has residue on it. The bullet wasn’t fired directly at Gabe, it was a ricochet. Jane asks who the real target to the sniper shooting and why they didn’t shoot another time. Jane sees that Korsak has a vegan dish and asks when he went Vegan. He says that he is just cutting down on the other stuff. They find out that the substance on the bullet came from the cannon at the reenactment. They go to the scene of the crime and see the ricochet and trace the bullet with a laser. Maura proves her skill at math and triangulates the bullet too. They find a tree where the shooter could have been. Maura climbs up and Korsak says that he found something. It is a bird that he names “Startszky” and Maura finds a piece of skin and gun oil. Barry finds that the reason why the sniper didn’t shoot twice was because the gun jammed. Jane goes to Cravitz and he is still in character of the reenactment. Nicole, Cravitz’s teaching assistant, comes in and he tells that he teaches his students to learn by experience and Jane isn’t happy that they have to learn by serving. However, Maura says that it is an honor. Maura gets a call from her mother that tells that she is a day early. She tells that she needs two days on the food. She starts to panic and Jane tells that her mom can do it for her and says that they will have a simple meal. Maura gives her credit card to Angela and says that there is a chef that she knows that will do everything. Lt. Cavanaugh comes in and says that they are going to hit the news in a moment. Suddenly, all the phones go off and they have to answer to bogus tips. Jane tells that she has to get to Maura’s for the dinner and asks Franke to take her phone as part of his “Detective” training. He agrees. Later at dinner, Maura is still panicky and Jane tells her to relax. Maura’s mother arrives and they have a good dinner. Jane tells that it is nice that she came to visit Maura and she tells that she is here for an installation at the art gallery. Jane offers Maura’s mother a canolee and she refuses. She speaks French to Maura and Maura tells that she is tired. Jane says that she knew that from her body language. Maura’s mother gets up and tells that she needs to retire. Maura tells that she has the guest house ready for her and she tells that she is staying at the Ritz Hotel. Jane tries to cheer Maura up, but she gets a call that tells her that there has been another shooting. Maura and Jane get there and Maura tells that the guy didn’t die of a gun shot, but by Cardiac Arrest. Korsak touches his heart and Jane asks if he is alright. He plays it off as heartburn. Later, Maura looks deeper into the victim and he died of a heart attack and not a shooting. Jane says that they can add that to the charges. Maura keep cracking jokes and Jane snaps and says that she needs to do her job so that she is able to finish this. Maura gets serious and Jane realizes that she overstepped her bounds and apologizes. Maura says that she wanted to spend some time with her mother and Jane tells her to get ready for her artsy-fartsy dinner. Barry comes in and says that the weapon used was an AR-7 Armorite Rifle. Jane and Maura get calls from their mothers and Jane says that Angela has a bird problem. Maura looks at the bird and says that it is going to die. Korsak comes in and tells that he wants to see “Startzsky”. Jane says that they have a party to go to that Cravitz is throwing. He says that they need to dress in Colonial attire. Maura says that she has some connections. Jane tells Maura to go with them and she agrees. Maura shows that “Startzsky” is in her pocket, dead. Later that night, Maura, Jane, Barry and Korsak go to the party and they listen to Cravitz talk. However, Jane sees someone with a gun in a car and yells that they have a gun. No one is harmed, but they can’t catch the person. Maggie is a witness because she went out to smoke. She tells that it was a white car. At the station, Barry finds the car and gets the license plate. They go to Kathleen Dunn’s place, the one that has a white car. They go to the house and the mother tells that they can take Kathleen away. However, when they talk to Kathleen, she knows the system and can’t talk to her without a warrant. They go back to the station and Jane tells that Kathleen knows the system too well, but Jane tells that there has to be a way. Korsak says that “Startzsky” is doing a lot better. She sees what Korsak is eating and asks why he is eating that. Maura comes in and tells that he is not having a heart attack, it is just gas from the crackers. Maura invites Jane to the dinner that her mother is hosting. She tries to refuse, but can’t because Barry and Korsak tell Maura that Jane loves artsy type of stuff. In the elevator, Maura admits that she got a new one at a pet shop. At the dinner, Maura tries to get in, but she is not on the list. Jane flashes her badge and is allowed to go in. They go up and meet with Maura’s mother. She tells that she forgot because she has been so busy. Jane tells Maura to get them drinks so that she can get to know her mother. However, Jane tells that she is protective and says that she doesn’t like to see her best friend hurt and Maura’s mother says that Maura wants to know that she cares for her, but Jane says that Maura’s mother is blaming Maura. She tells that she missed so much. Maura’s mother walks off and Korsak tells that Kathleen was a Teacher’s Assistant and says 18 years ago, she was raped by Professor Cravitz. They question Kathleen and she tries to tell that it is nothing and that it was a long time ago. They tell that her father was issued an AR-7 in the military and she admits to killing him. However, Maura comes back and says that the skin cell is male. They go back in and show a picture of the boy in the yard when they first came up. Jane says that they know that is her son. She tells that she shouldn’t have told him, but he kept asking. They ask where Brad is and she tells that he is on a plane. Meanwhile, Ben is in Cravitz’s class and has the gun. He stands up and aims the gun at him. Jane, Barry and Korsak are there and get the gun away from him. Later at the restaurant, Maura’s mother comes in and tells that she wanted to spend time with Maura Credits Main Cast *Angie Harmon as Detective Jane Rizzoli *Sasha Alexander as Dr. Maura Isles *Jordan Bridges as Officer Frankie Rizzoli, Jr. *Lee Thompson Young as Detective Barry Frost *Bruce McGill as Detective Vince Korsak *Lorraine Bracco as Angela Rizzoli Guest Cast * Brian Goodman as Lieutenant Sean Cavanaugh * Jacqueline Bisset as Constance Isles * Richard Thomas as Professor Dwayne Cravitz * Amy Stewart as Kathleen Dunn * Cody Klop as Ben Dunn * Dendrie Taylor as Mrs. Dunn * Jackie Geary as Maggie McGee * Rick Chambers as Tom Martin * Richard Kuegeman as Devon * Pranidhi Varshney as Nicole * Balvar Eklagadai as Gabe Buckner Quotes Trivia Promos Gallery 2x06-1.jpg 2x06-2.jpg 2x06-3.jpg 2x06-4.jpg 2x06-5.jpg 2x06-6.jpg 2x06-7.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes